


BTS - BADLANDS

by creamyjihoon



Category: Badlands - Halsey (Album), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Badlands, M/M, Sad, Short, drive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyjihoon/pseuds/creamyjihoon
Summary: -based off Halsey’s album "Badlands"





	

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo yo so this is pretty short but it's also emo and i thought about giving a sad ending but i didnt cuz im a good person, anyways..... comment a ship and a halsey song that i should use for the next chapter  
> \- samuel

Jeongguk sits in the passenger seat of Yoongi’s car, patiently awaiting his arrival. He glances down at the clock, 3:05a.m; he was supposed to be home by now well, He should be home by now, so why is he still here waiting for Yoongi to come back into the car after calming down from his fits of rage? It’s as if every time Yoongi gets close to telling Jeongguk he loves him, he turns into a hate filled monster, screaming at him, hitting him, calling him terrible names. This was normal for them though, Yoongi had too much false pride to admit he’s in love, to admit that he weren’t straight. It’s the same poisonous air they inhale as they roll the windows down while speeding down the highway late at night when everyone else was asleep, except them.  
It’s the same hand that sits upon Jeongguk’s thigh as the car pulls over from the vacant road, the same lips that are softly pressed against his neck leaving marks of purple and blue from love instead of hate. Everything is always the same, but why? Why can’t something be different for once? It comes little by little, then all at once. Jeongguk feels the warm tears cascade down his bruised cheek, he sits in silence mostly; all you can hear are his soft whimpers as he places his hand gently upon his cheek. He closes his eyes tightly, trying to stop his tears when he hears Yoongi’s feet shuffle across the gravel, he breathes in a deep breath trying to calm himself down. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out.  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.  
Yoongi opens the car, the sound of the beeping echos down the highway. The weight of the car shifts as Yoongi sits back down in his seat, gripping the steering wheel with one hand, and turning the key, starting the ignition with the other. Yoongi begins to pull the car back onto the road, speeding down the highway, the only light to be seen was the headlights shining brightly against the exit signs he speeds past. They sit with no words being spoken, no sounds being made. This was a feeling they’ve felt many times before, guilt. Yoongi feels the emotion erupt into his stomach, the roots sinking deeper and deeper into his heart making it difficult to breathe.  
He slept with Jeongguk again, he kissed him so passionately, caressed him so gently, whispered millions of sweet words into his ear and he thrust himself into him over and over. Tears edged over his eyes and he almost said those words to Jeongguk, those three little words. Then Yoongi snapped, again, screaming at Jeongguk. Hitting Jeongguk, he always does this he’s always hurting the one he cares about most in this whole entire world and he can never bring himself to apologize for his sick behaviour. Yoongi will never admit how deeply he cares for Jeongguk, these are the feelings he must hide and repent.  
“We can’t stay like this Jeongguk.”  
Yoongi whispers as he spins the steering wheel, exiting the open road.  
Jeongguk feels the tears come again, springing up into his eyes, he’s so tired of repressing his feelings. Why? Why does Yoongi always do this to him? He makes him sneak out, they drive and sing to songs on the radio, Yoongi always praises Jeongguks beautiful angelic voice and makes him sing to him. The laughs that escape from Yoongi’s mouth spread over the emptiness in Jeongguk’s heart, it’s those blissful moments he cherishes but the violent moments always creep up on him unexpectedly. Jeongguk has finally had enough of this, why is it always him who gets his heart broken? Why is it always him who is getting hit after doing everything that Yoongi wanted to do? Why why why why why why WHY?  
“Would it really kill you if we kissed!”  
Jeongguk screams, his tears now pouring down his face, his cheeks red, his head pounding. He can’t stop now, he’s tired of over analyzing every single thing Yoongi does to him or with him. Yoongi is now pulling up onto Jeongguk’s street, just a few more seconds and he’ll be home away from this monster. He stares over at Yoongi, the street lights illuminating Yoongi’s now tear filled eyes. Jeongguk’s surprised that Yoongi is crying but that won’t stop him now.  
“NOTHING ELSE FEELS LIKE HOME EXCEPT FOR YOU! AND ALL YOU EVER DO IS PUSH ME AWAY AND BREAK MY FUCKING HEART, ALL I EVER DO IS LOVE YOU!”  
Jeongguks head is spinning now, his vision blurring with black dots. Yoongi, pulling into Jeongguks driveway. Jeongguk unbuckles his seatbelt getting ready to leave the car. To leave this toxic, manipulative man who treats him like shit, but before he can open the door he feels a hand upon his shoulder. He looks over at Yoongi, sadness filled in his eyes.  
“What is it now Yoongi?” he whispers his voice trembling.  
Yoongi’s hands now cup Jeongguks face.Yoongi cries, pain covering his face, he opens his mouth to speak, then shuts it. He sighs loudly and then tries again to speak, he inches his face closer and closer to Jeongguk’s.  
“I’m sorry i’ve been such a selfish fool Jeongguk”  
Yoongi whimpers and tears flow down even faster, he’s now centimeters away from Jeongguk’s lips, looking into his eyes then down at his lips and back into his eyes yet again.  
“And- i’m sorry it took me so long to realize.”  
Yoongi softly presses his lips against Jeongguk’s, Jeongguk can taste the salty tears that have been coming from both of them. Yoongi’s thumb softly rubs over Jeongguk’s cheekbone and he pulls away from the kiss slowly, placing his forehead against the other males.  
“Jeongguk I love you, I’m in love with you! I’m so sorry for hurting you, I’m sorry for taking so long to build up the courage to say I love you, You’re my home as much as I am yours. And i’m sick of seeing you cry because of me ”  
Yoongi wraps his arms around Jeongguk, embracing him tightly. Jeongguk hesitantly wraps his arms around Yoongi, his eyes wide in shock. Jeongguk can feel Yoongi’s hand rub his back comfortingly, he smiles softly and lets himself enjoy this moment, putting all of his trust into Yoongi yet again.  
“Please drive with me again.”  
“I promise I will hyung.”


End file.
